1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus and a system for displaying the operation status of construction machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A construction machine in a narrow sense thereof such as the hydraulic excavator which are not allowed to travel on public roads, and construction equipments which have no traveling means such as power generator (hereinafter collectively called a construction machine) are unable to move to a service shop or a maintenance shop by their own power. Even a construction machine that is allowed to travel on public roads is rarely interrupted in the operation thereof at a work site and driven to the service shop. Thus the construction machines have been subjected to maintenance services by mechanics who are dispatched to the work site upon request.
In some cases the work site is located in a mountainous area or an out-of-the-way place, in which case it is difficult to constantly monitor the operation status of the construction machine. In case a mechanic visits the work site while the construction machine to be serviced is in operation, the mechanic must wait for the end of scheduled operation of the construction machine to commence servicing. The mechanic may also have to leave and revisit the work site to fetch replacement part(s) depending on the type of maintenance work required, thus making the service job very time-consuming.